Along with the improvement about the luminous efficiency of ultraviolet light emitting diodes, the rapid growth of related applications, such as water disinfection, air disinfection, foods disinfection, medical equipment, etc., the ultraviolet light emitting diodes are applied in the aforementioned fields.
In current technologies, the range of the optical output power of an ultraviolet light emitting diode is 1 mw to 10 mw. The optical output power of a package structure of an ultraviolet light emitting diode is 1 mw, and the package structure of the ultraviolet light emitting diode mainly adopts metal housing for gas tightness sealed. With the improvement of the optical output power of ultraviolet light emitting diode, how to design a package to meet higher requirements of light output power is what the researchers are anxious to solve.